The Lost Remnant
by squishymcpwn
Summary: A lone Tenno and his ship is sent to Remnant as a result of a nearly-failed Void Jump, where the wreckage is discovered by a certain team.


_This has been floating around in my head for months. Enjoy._

* * *

Space was always a beautiful sight to him. Even after all the places he had gone, all the sights he had seen, after all the torture he had endured in it. The vast emptiness, the Void that tore his soul to shreds and put the fractured pieces back together, still quieted his thoughts as he kneeled, staring into the abyss. He sat at the nav console of his Liset, the trademark arrowhead of the Tenno, the spear in which they slipped past Grineer or Corpus defenses and wreaked their special brand of havoc. Or genocide, depending on the mission. But the great empty expanse before him was not the focus of his attention. That lied upon the massive station before him, a creation of the original Corpus.

The Solar Rails, the main method of transit used by anyone who was not a Tenno. The original method of Void travel was lost with the Orokin Empire, and the Solar Rails replaced it for the Grineer, the Corpus, and the various minor factions. The Tenno had their own special way of Void travel, but it was almost always a death sentence to anyone not already afflicted by the Void. The Tenno, and the Sentients. Even then, the process was not pleasant. The Sentients were sterilized by the Void Jumps, and the Tenno's young minds were torn asunder by the horrors of the infinite Void. Due to their importance to both the Grineer and the Corpus, the Solar Rails were some of the most defended locations in the Origin System, just below the locations of the Twin Queens and the Corpus CEOs.

However, not even their massive defenses could detect the Tenno. Their Orbiters hid, cloaked in Void energies, completely absorbing any method of detection. Only hints existed, and those were scrambled into nothingness by the massive Void tears the Solar Rails create. As such, this particular Tenno was completely invisible to the Grineer guarding the rail. There would be a brief period of vulnerability when beginning a Void Jump, since the mask could not be maintained while the engines charged, but Grineer tracking technology was far too weak to target the signature before the ship escaped.

And so the Tenno sat, observing the Rails, waiting for the next mission to come along. He had been there for many hours, but such a short time was nothing to a disciplined Tenno. Their patience was limitless. He spent his time split between watching the traffic coming through the Solar Rail, reading through his half-complete Codex, and admiring the new color scheme he had recently applied to his Zephyr Warframe. The frame's birdlike helmet was white on top, with teal and black accents. The chest puffed out in metal plumage, gracefully interweaving teal, white, and dark grey colors. Winglike protrusions extended from the arms, further cementing the armor's avian qualities. On the Warframe's shoulders rested two square, shingled plates of armor, reminiscent of Ancient Earth warriors, referenced in the oldest known texts as Samurai. They were teal, framed in black, with small red highlights running down them. His gaze traveled down to the legs underneath him, the dull peaks extending from his legs offsetting his balance slightly, though not nearly enough to tip even the least coordinated Tenno over. The black, white, and teal color scheme went across the entirety of his legs, with no red to be seen anywhere but the chest. Finally, outside of his vision behind him, lay clawed feet, almost exactly like a bird's talons.

His examination ended abruptly, as a truly gargantuan ship tore its way through space to the Rail, ramming several cruisers out of its path. A Balor Formorian It was barely damaged at all, yet it was running from something, as if a monster was as its heels. As it should be, because there were.

His mission had arrived.

"Ordis. Get into the Rail's network. Find out where that Formorian is headed, and meet it there." His voice echoed through his own mind, not the ship, though he knew the Cephalon could hear him. "Of course, Operator. Ordis will _**-CUT THAT BASTARD OFF-**_ track its trajectory immediately." He still worried about these glitches. Ordis was very helpful to him, and completely incapable of harming anything remotely related to the Tenno, but he was afraid it might get worse, and he would have to destroy it. Or worse, bring him to Cephalon Simaris. He was the only thing capable and willing to repair Ordis, but he still didn't understand the concept of personal space, and he couldn't exactly tell him that. Or anything.

"Trajectory found, Operator. Would you like to begin charging _**-WEAPONS-**_ engines?" Ordis' voice ended his internal rambling, and he replied with a curt "Yes." "Very well, Operator. Lowering Void Mask, and charging engines." As soon as the words were spoken, thousands of alerts appeared on the Nav Console. He was being targeted by every ship in the area. Not that any of them could hit him in time.

Just as the thought came into his head, the ship shook violently, and he cursed his complacency. He had automatically assumed nothing would be able to hit him, instead of preparing for the worst. Although none of the Grineer ships had yet to lock weapons, they still fired blindly towards his location. Almost every shot missed, but the sheer firepower sent his way meant that some had impacted. The shields were still holding, but the damage was done. The ship began to spiral vigorously as a massive slug from a Grineer Dreadnought slammed into the engine bay, the force enough to pierce through the shield and dent the Orbiter's armor. An insanely lucky hit, but a hit nonetheless.

Ordis' panicked voice rang through his head. "Get to the Transference Chamber, Operator! Ordis will get us _**-THE HELL-**_ out of here! Make sure you are secure!" Before Ordis had finished his sentence, he was on his feet, sprinting towards the back of the ship. His Kubrow was in stasis, as per the protocol with Void jumps; it would not survive otherwise. He sprinted through the Armament Hall, immediately turning right past the Armory, and one last left, directly in front of the Transference Room. The door began its lengthy unlocking process. The door was heavily fortified, to prevent any more intrusions by the Stalker, or anyone else. But, as soon as it opened, another shell struck the ship, directly on the nose, spinning the ship completely out of control. A loud thump was heard from the Transference Chamber, and the world faded to black as the ship jumped into the Void.

The ship left the Void above a planet, one not in any of Ordis' charts. It was completely unknown. It looked very similar to Earth, with large oceans and green forests, but there was one, massive difference. The moon. It was not the frame of a superstructure as the newly recovered Luna was, but it was just as damaged. A massive chunk of the moon was destroyed, floating slowly away from the main body. Even as Ordis pondered over this oddity, this impossibility, the ship began to fall into the atmosphere.

* * *

There are some gameplay changes on Warframe's side, for the sake of this story. Mods are significantly less effective. Damage types will do more damage against similar things in RWBY lore, as it does in Warframe. For example, Slash damage will be slightly more effective against the Grimm, Puncture will be effective against machinery's armor and Grimm bone/masks, and Impact will be _slightly_ more effective against Aura. There are also a few things that I'm keeping secret for now. I don't want to spoil the reveal. Also, the frequency of this story should be quite a bit faster than my other series, which can safely be considered abandoned indefinitely. I already have 1-2 more chapters planned out, depending on how long it is once it's written.


End file.
